Winds of Change
by xxWhiteFangxx
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! THIS FANFIC HAS SPOLIERS! Becca is a talented brawler with a dark past. What will happen when she joins up with the Brawlers to take down Naga! T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Bakugan Battle Brawlers

or anything else! (Except my OC and Bakugan I made up.)

_Basically this is my version of what happens from the point after Dan and his friends get back from the doom dimension on!_

_Winds of Change_

_Chapter 1_

**Info on my OC**

Name: Rebecca (Becca) Komineech

**Age: **14

**Description: ** Long chocolate brown hair pulled back in a braid, grayish-Blue eyes, dressed in a light green T-Shirt and Dark green shorts.

**Attribute used:** Ventus

**Special Bakugan: **Ventus Wingdrus (Windrus is a large bird bakugan. She has too long tails, and a crystal on her forehead.)

**Background/**Personality: Becca lives at an orphanage she has been at her whole life. She doesn't want to be adopted so she behaves badly whenever someone comes to see her. She is very quiet and doesn't say much. She is very kind but does want others to know she is. Becca was once a victim of an attempted murder.

**Now on to the Fanfic!**

Becca grabbed her Bakugan Wingdrus and left to go to the local park to relax for a bit, living with 13 other children takes a toll on her after all.

"Ok Wingdrus let's see if we can just enjoy our day away from all the screaming, whining, and fighting." said Becca to her bakugan.

"Yes, those kids sure know how to make some noise don't they." replied Wingdrus gently.

Becca sat by the pond staring at the water and ducks.

_Flashback_

_A door creaked open and it came a tall dark figure with a metal bat and a knife. _

_Becca sreamed but nobody heard her, it hit her like a slap across the face she was trapped and all alone._

_He rose the bat over his head Becca cover her head and brought the bat down with so much force it threw her to the floor gasping for breath. He hit her again, again, and again. Just when Becca thought the toucher was over he pulled out the knife and stabbed her repeatedly. _

_Becca played dead hoping he would buy it and stop attacking her. _

_It worked. He took his weapons and left._

_Becca awoke in a hospital and was told that nobody thought she was going to make it._

_After that she moved in to an Orphanage, that's been her home ever since._

_End of Flashback_

Becca grasped Windrus suddenly.

"It's ok Becca I'm right here, nothing is going to happen to you." said Wingdrus soothingly.

"Thank you Wingdrus." replied Becca relaxing slowly. She stood up slow and turned around to see a group friends walking threw the park. She noticed they were coming towards her so she sat very still trying not to draw any attention to her self.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Hey you over there!" Dan called to a girl sitting by the pond.

Shun rolled his eyes.

Dan walked up to the girl "Do you know the quickest way to 54th street?"

The girl stood up and nodded.

"I'm Becca. The quickest way there is to go to the south exit of the park, turn left until you reach the first set of traffic lights, then turn right." She said softly.

"Hey Thanks!" Dan noticed the green Bakugan on her shoulder. "You play Bakugan?"

Becca nodded. "Yup, this is my Bakugan Ventus Wingdrus."

Wingdrus popped open. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Wow that's cool, if you want to brawl tomorrow meet us here." said Dan.

Becca nodded and watched them head off to the south the end of the park. She walked home to the orphanage.

"I'm back Liz!" called Becca to the orphanage attendant.

"Good! Now go get ready for bed!" called the 22 year old woman Liz.

Becca got ready for bed. She sat down on her bed and put Wingdrus in a small basket with a fluffy cloth lining it on her bedside table.

"So will you be Brawling them tomorrow?" asked Wingdrus.

"I think so. I really want to but I'm afraid it's a trap." said Becca.

"I don't believe so. The boy with black hair's Bakugan and I were good friends when we were still in Vestroia so I think you should brawl them." said Wingdrus.

"All right Wingdrus, then we've got our selves a brawl for tomorrow!" said Becca before going to bed.

The next morning Becca met the Brawler's in the park where the first all introduced themselves to Becca even though she had heard of them before.

"So who am I Brawling?" asked Becca.

"Me!" replied Runo.

"But Runo-" started Dan

"Listen Dan, Becca's good real good, if I can beat her my ranking will go way up so back off!

Dan frown "fine!"  
All the Brawlers open the field so they could watch.

Runo and set their Gate Cards.

"Bakugan Brawl, Haos Saurus Stand" said Runo putting Saurus on her Gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl, Ventus Angenoid Stand." whispered Becca. The beautiful Angle Bakugan appeared on Runo's gate card.

Runo smirked. "Gate Card Open! Character Card!"

Bakupod: Saurus at 700g, Angenoid at 400g.

"Not so fast Runo, Ability card Activate. Defective Winds." said Becca.

Bakupod: Saurus power decrease to 330g.

Angenoid attacked Saurus sending him rolling to Runo's feet them returned to Becca.

They both set a new gate card.

Runo clenched her teeth. "Haos Centapoid Stand!"

"Ventus Aeronoid Stand." said Becca.

Both were on Becca's Gate Card.

Bakupod: Aeronoid at 430g, Centapoid at 400g

Aeronoid was a long green dragon with huge wings.

"Gate Card Open, Wind Burn" said Becca

Bakupod: Aeronoid increase to 630g.

Aeronoid defeated Centapoid

Runo put Tigerara into the battle well Becca used Angenoid.

Bakupod: Tigerara at 440g, Angenoid at 400g.

Kami thought for a moment. "Ability Card Activate! Angel's Wings!"

Bakupod: Angenoid power increase to 600g.

Runo smiled. "Gate Card Open! Light Burst!"

Bakupod: Tigerara power increased to 640g.

Tigerara defeated Angenoid.

"Let me battle now!" said Wingdrus.

Becca nodded. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl, Ventus Wingdrus stand.

Out of a large Twister appeared Wingdrus, ready to battle.

Runo used Tigerara, setting her on one of her own gate cards.

Bakupod: Tigerara at 440g, Wingdrus at 500g.

"I win Runo, Ability Card Activate! Tornado Dive." said Becca  
Wingdrus spun faster and faster until a Tornado formed around her.

Bakupod: Wingdrus power increased by 300g, current power level 800g.

Becca smirked, "My Tornado Dive Ability allows Wingdrus to attack any Bakugan in the battle with an added 300g."  
Wingdrus dove at Tigerara winning the battle for Becca.  
The field closed.

Runo sighed. "Your really good!"

Becca smiled, "Thank you."  
"Your so good how you you like to join the Bakugan Battle Brawlers? As long as my friends are ok with it." said Dan.

All the Brawlers were ok with the idea.

"I'd love to!" answered Becca happily.

"Great we'll meet on the chat tonight!" said Julie happily.

Shun smiled a little.

Skyrus looked surprised "Wingdrus? I can't believe I didn't notice sooner! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It sure has Skyrus." replied Wingdrus.

"You to know each other?" Drago asked.

"Yes have been friends for years, but after Vestroia went into total Chaos I never got to see her again." said Skyrus.

Becca went home to the orphanage happy to have new friends, and that Wingdrus had been reunited with her old friend.


	2. Umm this is Vestroia?

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Bakugan or anything else! (Except my OC and Bakugan I made up!)

**SPOILER WANRING! SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

WARNING SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 2: Welcome to Vestroia?

Becca boarded Marucho's plane. She was going with the Brawlers to watch Dan's Brawl against Masquerade. She was going to be roommates with Julie since all the other rooms were taken.

"You better beat Hydranoid!" teased Wingdrus to Dan and Drago.

"We'll kick his butt no problem right Drago!" exclaimed Dan!

"Correct Daniel!" said Drago happily.

"Just don't get to cocky." said Skyress calmly.

"Their goes Skyress the voice of reason again!" mocked Preyus.

"I'm just being realistic!" said Skyress defensively.

They arrived at the site of Dan and Masquerade's Brawl. Once the Brawler's exited the plane they sat down to watch the Brawl as Dan went to meet Masquerade in battle.

The Battle between Dan and Masquerade was long and fierce neither side giving an inch until the very end when Dan finally won! Then much to the Brawler's shock and surprise Masquerade was really Alice, but not even Alice knew about this dark side of her.

Alice cried and left the Brawler's she felt like they could never trust her again and that she didn't deserve to have such good friends.

"I can't believe Alice is gone..." said Runo sadly.

"I know, it's so hard to believe our Alice was Masquerade all along!" said Dan.

Kami nodded. She had just met Alice but was going to miss her as though she had known her her whole life.

Later on that week the Brawler's decided to enter Vestroia threw a Protall that had opened. Only when they got there they were shocked to find that all the worlds of the Attributes were mixed together as Vestroia was combining into Earth.

"This is so strange." Skyress thought aloud.

"Yes I have never seen anything like it!" exclaimed Tigerara.

All the Brawler rode on their Bakugan as they advanced into this strange world. That's when they came across Tayghen. Tayghen was a fish like Bakugan with a humanoid figure attached to the head. She seemed nice but then she turned out to be working for Naga and that they would have to defeat her to get to the center of Vestroia.

"Wingdrus and I will attack from high up in the Sky!" called Skyress flying higher with Wingdrus right behind her.

Tayghen shot a stream of Water at Wingdrus who blew it back at Tayghen with an easy flap of her wings.

The battle raged on until a second evil Bakugan. He looked Kind of like a clown and his name was Harity. Both he and Tayghen were Aquos/Ventus Bakugan making them very powerful.

"We'll take Harity!" exclaimed Skyress and Wingdrus as the battled Harity in the air.

Preyus and the others focused on taking down Tayghen.

Finally both evil Bakugan were defeated, or so the Brawlers thought... (A/N: I didn't type out the full Battle for two reasons 1. I would have chapter 2 done until March! 2. I am very excited to get to a later Brawl)

They traveled threw each of the world fighting the evil Hybrids until they reached the core of Vestroia. Much to their Surprise Naga was no where to be found.

"I don't sense Naga's negative energy at all here!" said Drago confused.

Wingdrus looked around. "Me neither."

Then the received a call from Joe.

"Dan, come in Dan, this is Joe can you hear me?"

"Dan to Joe, we can hear you. What's going on?"

"All the Bakugan are in our world including Naga! You need to get back here now!" exclaimed Joe from over the Bakupod.

"Ok Joe, we'll be there ASAP!" answered Dan finishing the call.

"One problem Dan, the portal is already shut, remember." said Shun being the bearer of bad news.

"Oh dear, Shun is right we're trapped!" shouted Marucho.

"Fear Not Marucho, we are not trapped look there!" said Skyress, her head turned to a shining light that was a portal opened by the Infinity Core.

They Brawlers returned to the chaos that was earth.

The Brawlers still rode upon their Bakugan.

"This isn't good! Not good at all!" said Gorem.

Wingdrus looked back at Becca who was still riding her. "Becca I am taking you somewhere safer, well I help battle. It is much to dangerous for you here!"

Becca grabbed on to Wingdrus tightly. "No you not Wingdrus! I'm staying with you and the Brawlers until the very end."

Wingdrus looked touched. "Alright Becca, if you wish to stay and fight beside me you shall."

Becca smiled. "Thank you Wingdrus."

"For now I think we should go meet Joe up on the tower he called us from!" said Drago.

With that they headed over to meet Joe. Once they got the tower the Bakugan returned to the ball-like forms.

"I'm glad you guy made it home alright!" said Joe as happily as someone who's world is in total chaos could.

"Yeah Us to!" said Dan.

"A bunch of Bakugan have been attacking different parts of the world." said Joe showing them a digital map on his Bakupod.

"I say we slip up so we can take them down as quickly as we can." said Dan.

Everyone Agreed. As they each left to take on the evil Bakugan they were assigned to, Joe called a few friends to help then. He them made a small list of who was fighting who. It looked like this:

Evil Bakugan Brawler(s)

Tayghen Marucho, Jenny, Jewels

Rebeater Alice, Klous, Christopher

Tricloid Julie, Billy, Nay Nay

Harity(Most powerful!) Shun, Becca, Komba, Julio

???? Dan, Runo, Chan, and maybe me

"I hope everyone will be okay." said Wayvern.

"Me too." agreed Joe

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Like my "S" Spacer? To Be Continue! I hoped you liked Chapter 2. I know it's not as long as the 1st but chapter 3 will be longer! Please Read&Review!


	3. Testing Bonds

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Bakugan or anything else!**

_(Except my OC and Bakugan I made up.)_

(SPOILER WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS! Also since this fanfic is mainly about Becca and Shun I will only be describing their Brawl in this chapter.)

_Fallen Stars_

Shun and Becca were jumping from rooftop to rooftop in Wardinton when the came across Komba and his Bakugan Harpus.

"Oh my gosh it's Shun and, and, and ummm who are you?" exclaimed Komba.

Becca sighed. "My name is Rebecca but just call me Becca.

Komba smiled. "Cool! Nice to meet you Becca. Are you Shun's girlfriend or something?"  
Becca and Shun blushed.

Shun spoke up next. "No, she is a new member of the Brawlers."  
Just then ice crystals started raining from the sky as Harity appeared. Harity laughed. "Thought you got rid of me in Vestroia? Think again." He shot more Crystals at them.

The three Ventus Brawlers threw their Bakugan into the air. The Bakugan turned into their real forms which they were able to do because Earth and Vestroia were merging together.

"Ok Wingdrus ready to take this creep down?" called Becca to her Bakugan.

"Of course!" said Wingdrus attacking Harity.

"Hahaha! Crystal Missiles!" yelled Harity.

Harpus was hit.

Komba gasped. "Harpus NOOO!"  
Skyress caught the falling Harpus. "Are you alright Harpus."  
Harpus stated flying again. "Don't worry I'm alright."  
Shun clenched his teeth.

Becca nodded. "Ability Card Activate! Combining Winds! Now our Bakugan gain 200g for every Ventus Attributed Bakugan in the Battle.

Shun smiled. "Great move Becca."  
"Yeah! That was awesome!" shouted Komba.

Wingdrus grabbed Harity in her claws but he kicked her and shot her with his Crystal Missles attack.

Wingdrus screeched in pain.

Skyress attacked Harity but Harity attacked back knocking her into a building. Then he used his Crystal Jail to trap Skyress.  
"Skyress!" called Shun.

Harpus and Wingdrus tried to break Skyress free but failed.

Shun, Komba, and Becca tried to help their Bakugan but Harity sent them flying threw the roof of a building.

"Ow! Get Off!" yelped Komba who had ended up at the bottom of the pile.

Becca and Shun got off of poor Komba.

Shun walked over rack and grabbed a blue cloth and wrapped around his face like a ninja's cloak. "I have to help Skyress. There is one thing a Brawler never does and that's leave his Bakugan behind!"

"Don't think I'm letting you do this alone!" added Becca following Shun out of the room.

"Guys wait! Where are you going!" Yelled Komba.

"To save our Bakugan!" called Becca!

Shun and Becca ran down a hallway, but ran into a bunch of Harity's clones.

Shun battled the Clones, just then a bomb went off.

When the smoke cleared they saw Komba. He smiled. "I'm coming too!"

"Nice timing Komba!" exclaimed Shun.

Komba laughed. "There was no way letting you guys have all the fun!"

The three fought threw the crowd of clones until they reached a balcony that looked out at where Harity was. They saw all three of the Bakugan motionless and badly beaten.

Shun attacked Harity then leaped to Skyress. "Skyress?" he choked out.

Becca gasped. "WINGDRUS! NO!"

Komba was on the verge of tears like his friends. "H-h-harpus?"

Shun now had tears freely streaming down his face. "Skyress give me a sign! Something Anything!"

Suddendly the jail around Skyress shattered and she awoke.

Julio appeared with his Tentaclear. "So what do you think? Tentaclear's Glare Blinder ability nullifies Harity's ability!"

Skyress looked at Shun. "Shun, I new you'd come back for me!"

Shun smiled. "I glad to see your alright Skyress."

Harity glared at the three Brawlers and their Bakugan. "Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" He used Dive Mirage to escape and take a short rest, then he was back and ready to rumble!

Harpus tried attacking but Harity easily dodged.

Harity Laughed. "Your Finished." With that he made a huge tornado and hid in its core. He shoot crystal missiles at Skyress.

Komba gasped. "Oh no! He's after Skyress!"

Harpus tried to attack the tornado but was blow away.

"Harpus! Attack from the bottem!" yelled Shun.

Julio smiled. "Yeah! Get to the eye of the storm and shut it down!"

Harpus flew up threw the bottom of the storm and attacked Harity, shutting down the giant tornado.

Harity snarled. "Enought fun and games! Shadow Aggressor!" Harity turned invisible.

Julio smirked. "The fun and games have only began! Ability Activate, Glare Blinder!"

Harity turned visible. "What!? My Shadow Aggressor is failing me!"

"Our turn Skyress!" said Shun. "Ability Activate, Destruction Meteor Storm!"  
Skyress glowed and dove at Harity, who dove right back at her.

As the two bakugan came closer to a collision Skyress said, "I have chosen to protect Vestroia and the humans, and I'll keep that promise. But you chose to fight on the dark side with Naga, and now you'll pay for that decision!"

Harity and Skyress hit each other full force! Skyress flew back to Shun unharmed. "And Pay you will Harity."

But Harity on the hand yelled in pain as he glowing green and exploded it thousands of pieces. He was gone.

Komba and Harpus cheered well Julio gloated about how helpful he was. Harpus got sick of Julio's yapping so she pick him up and told him to shut up!

But Shun just stood by Skyress smiling. He was just glad that Skyress was ok after her near death experince.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yay Chapter 4 is done! It is a little on the short side, but oh well! It took me so long to finish but my keyboard had broke.


End file.
